


You Pierced my Heart and I'll Tattoo Yours

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean's First Time With a Man, F/M, First Time Bottom Dean, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a tattoo shop with Sam, and they need to hire a new body piercer after Sam's ex, Ruby, gets fired. Sam receives a call from his old flame Gabriel, saying that his baby bro Castiel recently moved and is looking for work as a piercer. Dean reluctantly agrees and in comes Cas. The only problem is...Dean is straight...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Pierced my Heart and I'll Tattoo Yours

“GET OUT AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!”

Sam Winchester let out a heavy groan as his brother's yelling came echoing from the back of the tattoo studio. Other than the customer he was with, Dean and himself, the only other person in the studio at the moment was their body piercer, Ruby.

Smiling at the nervous young man in front of him, Sam could see in his eyes that they had just lost another customer. Right on cue, Dean yelled again and the young man scrambled out the door and out of sight.

Closing the book that he had just been showing the customer, Sam stood up, locked the front door and turned the open sign to closed. He then walked into the back room. It hadn't been easy for the last couple of weeks working with Dean and Ruby, especially since he and Ruby had broken up. But they needed a body piercer and Ruby was the best they knew.

The back area of the studio was dimly lit and as he kicked a chair, Sam cursed to himself. He also did another mental note to remind him to get the broken light fixed. Looking around, he found himself slightly blinded as the rear door to the building was opened and sunlight flooded in.

When his eyes adjusted, Sam could see his brother holding the door open with one hand, while pushing Ruby out with the other.

“I said out,” Dean snarled.

“You can't ...”

“What the hell's going on?” Sam asked. He was really getting tired of their fights.

“I want her out of here...now, Sammy!” 

“Sam, talk to him. Tell Dean how stupid he's being.”

“What happened this time?” Sam asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa and waited to see which one would talk first. Not surprisingly, it was Dean. 

“What happened? You're asking, what happened! I'll tell you what happened! I came out here and caught her selling these,” Dean held out his hand to reveal three small red tablets, “out the back door.”

“Demon Blood? Ruby! Really?” Sam snapped as he stared at his ex.

“I needed the money, okay. Look, don't fire me and...I won't do it again.”

Dean gave Ruby a death stare, “No! We've already got the cops watching us for some god knows what reason. Maybe because of this. I'm not having them raid the studio and actually find drugs here. You all know my feelings about drugs.”

Ruby gave a small huff and pushed herself past Dean and walked over to Sam.

“Sam...darling, sweetie. I need the money. I can't afford to lose my ...”

Sam grabbed Ruby's hand just as she went to touch his cheek. He still cared for her, he really did, just as much as he cared for all of his exes, but he had to draw the line when drugs were involved.

“Sorry Ruby, I agree with Dean on this one. I'll do your wages and bring them around tonight.” Sam looked at the ground as the angry air from Ruby's lungs hit him. 

“FINE!” Ruby said as she swung around. As she walked past Dean, she tried to grab the tablets out of his hand only to have Dean stop her. “They're mine.”

“Maybe they are, but they're going down the drain. Now get out!” Dean let go of Ruby's arm and pushed her the rest of the way out the door.

“This isn't over. I'm going to ruin you and ...” Whatever Ruby had to say was lost as the heavy back door closed.

Darkness and silence fell in the room after that. All that could be heard was the brother's breathing. Finally, Dean broke the silence. “No more exes, okay, Sammy.”

Sam let out a small huff of laughter. “Fine. We hire no more of my exes, but...we do need a new body piercer.”

“Hiring is your department, remember? I do the tattoos, you do the paper work.”

“And you seem to do the firing,” added Sam.

“Yeah,” Dean said as he dropped the drugs down the plug hold. “We better do a drug check on the place and get rid of any that Ruby might have left behind.”

“We need to fix the light first. You do that and I will go open the shop up again and then call to cancel all the bookings for body piercing that we had.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't, Dean, I'm the same about drugs and...Ruby knew that.” Sam gave Dean a pat on the back and headed back to the front. “I'll let you know when your next client arrives.”

“Okay,” Dean yelled back as he tried to locate the spare light bulbs.

The search for a new body piercer wasn't going too well. They either didn't have the experience or were evidently into drugs and other illegal things. Starting to give up hope, Sam worried that he might have to tell Dean they need to have Ruby back, when the phone rang.

“Angel's Piercings and Tattoos, Sam speaking. How may I help you?” 

“Great, Sammy boy, I'm glad I got you and it's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you.”

Sam sat up straight. He knew the voice, but couldn't put a name to it. “Sorry, who is this?” Sam said ask he strained to put a face to the voice.

“Gaby! Your ex-lover.”

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed with relief as it hit him. “Sorry, been a rough few weeks, what's up?”

“I see you are after a new piercer. Knew that Ruby wouldn't work out. You're too much the man's man.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's comment. He could hear the hurt in Gabriel's voice that Sam had left him for Ruby. “Yeah, we need a new body piercer, but we're not hiring any of my exes.”

“That's fine, I wouldn't know how to pierce anyone anyway, but...my baby brother just moved to town and ...” 

“Oh ...” Gabriel could hear the comprehension in Sam's voice.

“Look! He's never been in trouble with the law. He's covered in tattoos and he is a wizard with the piercing gun. Oh, and...he's gay.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Gaby?”

“Not at all. If anything, I would rather go out with you again. Look, all I'm asking is for you to interview him. That's all!”

“I guess so. You know where the studio is. Bring him over and I will sort out Dean.”

“Sort me out for what?”

“Got to go,” Sam said as he gave Dean a worried looked. “See you soon.”

“You won't regret this,” Gabriel said as Sam hung up the phone.

“Well?” Dean asked as he stood there. 

Sam swallowed hard as he eyed his big brother off. Even though he was taller than Dean, Dean had the advantage of being older. He was also trained in arm to arm combat from his short time as a cop. But when he stood there, arms folded, muscles tense, showing all of his tattoos in their glory, Dean always came off as extremely intimidating.

“That was...you remember my boyfriend, Gabriel, right?”

“Yeah, the one that loves playing tricks on everyone. Why?”

“That's the one. Well, that was him and ...”

“We made a deal, no exes.”

“You're right and...Gaby wouldn't be any good as a piercer anyway. But he has...a friend in town and he is looking for a job.” Sam watched as Dean screwed up his face. “Anyway, all I said is we would interview him.”

“A friend, as in...a boyfriend?”

“No! Oh god, no. No. NO. No, as in...his baby brother.”

“I guess we can give him ago, but dammit, Sammy, what is it with you and your exes asking for favours all the time?”

“You're just jealous that I can stay friends with my exes and you can't with yours.”

“Really, you want to go there.”

“Sorry, that wasn't called for. Look, just give Gabriel's brother a chance. Okay?”

“Fine, when should they ...” Just then the studio's front door opened and in sauntered Gabriel. 

You couldn't have missed him, or rather, being so short, maybe you could. He was dressed in his usual tennis shoes, vertical stripped button-up shirt with suspenders holding up his jeans. But no matter what he was wearing, Gabriel still had that gleam of mischief in his eyes. The one thing Dean noticed that was different about Gabriel were the tattoos around his eyes. One was the sun and the other was the moon.

Hearing the sound of the bell over the door, Dean looked at the newcomer. At first, there wasn't much to see. The man stood about six feet tall and had a snake like tattoo starting at his nose, it then ran over his cheek, around his neck and then down under the dirty, creamy colour trench coat he was wearing. If it was a snake and this was its tail, where the hell was the head? Dean also noticed what looked like a halo tattooed on his forehead. 

The only other things you could see were the three nose piercings. The two shaped like tusks on his upper lip and three in each eyebrow. That was, until the man looked up at him. It was now Dean saw the light, bluest eyes he had ever seen. Man, he wished he could copy that colour into a tattoo.

“Sam, Dean, this is my brother Castiel, but most just call him Cas.”

“Wha ...” Dean stuttered as he was brought out of how to make that eye colour.

“Are you sure he's straight?” Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear.

“Yeah, I think the colour of your brother's eyes has gotten his attention.” Sam replied. “Dean, this is Castiel.” Sam went on to introduce Castiel to Dean.

“As in the angel, Castiel? What, Gabriel, was your family religious nuts or something?” Dean smirked at Gabriel as he watched the small man squirm a little at his remark.

“They were something, alright.” A deep gravelly voice answered. Dean's, Sam's and Gabriel's eyes were all on Castiel now. “They brought us up to believe in God. To believe in his words and that we need to honour him. You have a problem with that?”

“No, but by the look of your tattoos and piercings, you rebelled.”

Castiel walked up to Dean. Their faces were close together as Castiel studied the green eyes that were looking into his own eyes. “You don't know me, so don't judge me. Gabriel says your main requirements are that I don't do drugs. I'm not involved with any sort of criminal activity and...I'm not one of your brother’s exes.” Castiel turned and walked back over to Gabriel. “Oh and I'm a fully qualified body piercer.”

“Great, just what we needed, a pompous twit. Well, let's see what you can do.”

“Gaby, this isn't ...”

“It's going so great. I've never seen Cas connect with someone so quick before.”

“Are you sure we are watching the same thing here? I mean, Dean is ...”

“Just what Cas needs right now. He just came out of a bad relationship and he needs someone who isn't going to muddle cuddle him.”

“You mean, you set this up just to...help your brother get over a lover.”

“No, Sammy! I did it because you needed a body piercer and...so I have an excuse to see you again.”

“Gabriel, you know you can came and see me any time. I'm sorry about Ruby and ...” Sam's words were cut off by Castiel's voice.

“What do you mean, I'm a pompous twit. Oh, I will show you what I can do,” Castiel said as he walked over to the piercing area. “God, where the hell did you get all of this stuff, off Noah's ark? I will bring my stuff in. At least it modern.”

“Sam...” Dean growled as he turned to face his brother and his ex, who was grinning like the Joker.

“Dean, let's just give him a chance and...wow,” Sam said as he eyed Castiel off.

Dean turned to see what this person had done now, only to find that Castiel had removed his trench coat. He was now standing there in his jeans, black shoes and a sleeveless blue T-shirt. The trench coat had really covered Castiel's true form. He was well built, covered in muscles which were trying to escape from the T-shirt. And from what skin Dean could see, he was covered in tattoos.

“Damn,” Dean cursed under his breath as he looked at Sam's expression. “That's all I need, Sam falling for another one.” Then again, the look on Gabriel's face told Dean he wasn't too happy with the way Sam was looking at his brother either.

“So, when do I start?”

Dean's eyes turned back to the man that was starting to get him worried, only to have his breath taken away. Man, even on his front you could see the tattoos and Dean found himself wondering where the hell that snake tattoo was going.

Castiel screwed up his face in confusion. Gabriel had told him that Sam was bi, but his brother, Dean, was straight. So why the hell was Dean eyeing him off like a tiger that was about to attacked. Dean was nice looking, with all the tattoos, but he wasn't looking for any sort of relationship right now. 

Tilting his head to one side Castiel asked, “Like what you see?”

“What? Oh, yeah, nice tats, very nicely done.”

“You were just admiring my tats?”

“Of course, what else...Man, I'm straight. God you three are sick.” Dean then stormed off into the back room.

When Sam and Gabriel both started laughing, they got a death stare from Castiel.

“What?”

“Sorry,” Sam gasped, “Can you start tomorrow?”

“I thought ...” Castiel started to say as he looked towards the back room.

“Forget about him,” Sam said waving. “I'm the one that hires around here and you will do fine. Dean's just...just give him some time.”

“Fine, I will be back here at...what time?”

The studio opens at eight, can you be here say seven thirty.”

“I will be and thank you for the chance,” Castiel said as he put back on his trench coat and headed towards the front door. Just before he put his hand on the handle, he turned back around. “You sure he's going to be okay with me?”

“He will be fine. Dean's just an acquired taste.” Castiel nodded his head and then left, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone.

“I would love to be a fly on the wall as they work together,” Gabriel added.

“I will keep you informed on any happenings. It was ...” Sam looked down into Gabriel's eyes, “nice to see you again.”

“Like wise,” Gabriel smiled, popped a lollipop into his mouth and headed out to the car and his waiting brother.

Over the next few weeks, Sam felt like he was working in a fireworks factory full of people that smoked. Every time Dean and Castiel got anywhere near each other, there would be a spark and off they would go. The funny thing was, Sam didn't get it.

Sure Castiel would go on the defensive, whenever Dean would attack him, but why was Dean on such a defensive mood all of the sudden. Castiel was good at his job. Hell, he was way better then Ruby was. He could handle the customers well. Overall, Castiel was a good person. He also...sort of...gotten him and Gabriel dating again. 

But Sam still didn't get Dean. Normally, after a few days he would have calmed down and everything would be running smoothly. So why not with Gabriel. It's not like Dean was homophobic or anything. Unless it's the tattoos Castiel had. Maybe they've shown Dean that there is someone else out there that can do them better then him. Whatever it was, Sam just hoped that it would sort itself out soon.

There was only one problem. Dean, himself, didn't know what was going on. Ever since that six foot tall, walking piece of tattoo art walked in, he has been obsessed in seeing all of the tattoos he has over his body. It didn't help when he walked into the back room and found Castiel sitting there with no shirt on at all. Just as he guessed, his chest, stomach and everywhere he could see was covered. But it was that snake that was really driving Dean wild. 

No matter what the tattoo was or where it was, somehow, the snake's body was incorporated in to the design. Dean also found the sight of Castiel's pierced nipples a little intrusive, not to mention disturbing, especially where his mind went. Dean was sure that somehow Sam had climbed into his mind, as they would have been his type of thoughts. After all, Sam was the bi one, not him, right?

Three weeks after Castiel started, shit really hit the fan. It had been a really slow day and while Castiel was out front, Dean and Sam were out back having lunch. That was, until a bag full of tablets hit the centre of the table.

“I thought you guys said you have nothing to do with drugs. Then what the hell is that?” Castiel snarled as he stood there pointing at the bag.

“We don't!” Dean yelled as he stood up. “Where the hell did, YOU get them?”

“They were in the cabinet about my work place and right, you have no idea about them?”

“They must be Ruby's. Dean,” Sam added as he too stood up. “I thought you searched everywhere?”

“I did, she must have got in somehow and planted them and ...” Sam and Castiel watched as Dean's face turned white. “I'm going to be sick,” The next thing they knew was the closing of the bathroom door.

“Who's Ruby?” Castiel asked.

“Ruby was my ex and our last piercer. When we caught her selling these, we fired her and hired you. She did say she would get us back. But how did she do it?”

“Did she have keys?”

“No, she came in with me. Dean didn't trust her.” 

“Wise move, but still doesn't...do you have a picture of her?”

“Sure. Why?” Sam asked as he showed Castiel a picture of Ruby.

“Damn it! It's my fault,” Castiel cursed.

“What do you mean?” Dean snapped as he walked out of the bathroom.

“When you two went out yesterday, I had a few customers come in. While I was showing two of them the tattoo book, I left this one looking through the book of different types of piercing. At my station.”

“So while you weren't looking, Ruby slipped the drugs into the cabinet.”

“But what would that gain her.”

“A drug bust. Ruby most likely has put in an anonymous call about drugs being sold here. Damn it, Sam! You and your bloody exes. Gabriel is the only one we've never had trouble with.”

“I know, so what do we do now?” Sam asked as he kept an eye on Dean.

“Flush them down the toilet?” Castiel suggested.

“No! If she has already done the report, the cops would have already bagged our drains by now.”

“Bagged your drains?” Castiel was really confused.

“I'm an ex-cop. Bagging the drains is putting a gauze over the end of a drain to catch anything that's been flushed.”

“Then we dissolve them first.” Castiel watched as Dean shook his head. “Why not?”

“All they have to do is test the gauze and ...”

“They'd still have us.”

“Us? What do you mean...us?”

“Look, Dean!” Castiel snarled as he lent against the table. “I know I haven't been here long, but I like this job. I like Sam and god knows why, but I actually like you. Plus, my prints are on that bag. Now, tell me what I can do you help you?”

“You like me!”

Both Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes. They couldn't believe that all Dean heard was that. They're in danger of having a drug bust any moment and all he focused on was the fact that Castiel had said he liked him.

“Yes! I. Like. You. But not that way. You're a good man and a good boss when you're not yelling at me. So, as I said before, what can I do to help?”

“I don't think you can.” They all looked down at the floor in frustration, until Dean spoke again. “Wait, you might be able to help, after all.”

“Anything!”

Dean nodded towards the air vent. “Do you think you could fit in there?”

“Maybe! It would depend how far I'd need to go in.”

“Good. Just enough to stretch your arm out with the bag in it, to drop it in the next place.”

“What about ...”

“There's no one in the next building.” Sam pipped in. “Do you think it will work?”

“We can only hope.”

“Then let's do it!” Castiel replied as he stripped off his shirt and started to unbutton his jeans.

“Whoa there. What are you doing?” Dean's eyes were wide open in shock.

“Relax! If I have dust on my clothes from the vent, they will have a reason to check it out, right? This way I can just wash the dust off my body.”

“Okay,” Dean huffed out as he gave Sam a glare. “I thought you were back with Gabriel?”

“I am! Doesn't mean I not curious as to where that snake goes.”

“Right?” 

Dean said rolling his eyes at the thought of finally finding out that answer himself. Only thing is, a few problems arose when he looked back at the nearly naked Castiel. The first one was, the snake's head still ended up under a part of Castiel that was still covered. The second problem was, Dean was shocked at the way his lower region was behaving at the sight before him.

As Castiel climbed up on a chair and Sam passed him the bag, Dean found himself unable to look away. He watched as Castiel struggled to move further into the vent. A bit like the snake that wound around Castiel's body.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Dean thought as the space in his shorts got smaller.

“I need a little help here, please,” Castiel voice called out.

“With what?” Dean asked grateful for the distraction.

“I need to go in further.” 

“Oh! Sam!”

“No,” Sam said as he backed away shaking his head and putting his hands up. “You're the boss and it was your idea, Dean.”

“Thanks.” Dean climbed up on the chair behind Castiel. “You sure you can't just throw it?”

“Yes, I just need to go in a little more.”

“Okay,” Dean put one leg on each shoulder and gripping the thighs, he pushed Castiel in a bit more. Panting he asked. “Is that better?”

“Yes. Thank you,” when he felt Dean moving, Castiel called back out. “Wait, I need you to help me out of here.”

“Right, sorry,” Dean answered as he repositioned himself. What he didn't know was that Sam was taking a video on his phone. “You ready?”

“Just about...yes, I'm ready.”

Giving a small tug, Dean frowned a little when there was no movement. Pulling a little harder, worry started to grow when again, Castiel's body didn't budge. Getting a better hold, Dean gave a big tug, but at the same time, Castiel had also pushed harder against the inside of the vent. 

With nothing to grab onto other than Castiel's legs, Dean lost his balance and toppled backwards off the chair, but managed to stay standing. Follow the movement, Castiel come flying out of the vent, crashed into Dean and both men fell flat on the floor. When Dean opened his eyes, he was looking at Castiel's ass.

“Get off me,” he yelled, but he couldn't hide the redness on his cheeks.

Letting out a loud groan, Castiel rolled off Dean. “Okay, Okay, it's not like I wanted to be on top of you.”

As Dean stood up, Sam quickly hid his phone. Dean then helped Castiel up. “Sorry, it's just ...”

“Don't worry about it. I would have been offended if my ass was in my face too.” 

Dean watched as Castiel walked over to the sink to wash-off. Castiel's words seemed to have been strained as if...he had been hurt.”

“Look man, if I was into men, I would have loved that tight ass of yours in my face, but I'm not. You know what I mean?”

Castiel shoulders shook as he took a ragged breath. “It's fine and...my ass is fat, just like the rest of me.”

“You’re not ...” 

Just then there was a knock on the front door. “POLICE! OPEN UP?”

“Sam.” 

Sam nodded and headed to the front of the studio to let the police in, while Castiel dressed and Dean picked up the chair and closed the vent back up. But Dean still kept an eye on Castiel. His cop instincts was telling him something was wrong.

“Who else is here?”

“My brother, Dean and our body piercer, Castiel. What's this all about?”

“We got a call about drugs being sold out of here. We have a search warrant. Where's the others?”

“In the back,” Sam answered. 

Castiel had just pulled his T-shirt back on as the officer walked through the door. The officer, upon seeing Dean and Castiel looking a little rough, raised an eyebrow.

“Sam, what's going on?”

“They had a report that we were selling drugs. They have a search warrant.”

Dean took the warrant from Sam and looked it over then asked the officer that was still standing in the doorway. “Who's in charge?”

“I am.” Dean looked behind the officer to see a man in a nice suit standing there. “I'm Detective Hughes and you are?”

“I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam Winchester, and our body piercer, Castiel Novak. Your search warrant seems to be in order.”

“Thank you. You often get issued searched warrants?”

“No, yours is about the third since we opened up. But I used to give them out when I was on the job.”

“You're were a cop?”

“Yes, homicide detective. Gave it up when a killer I was after killed my wife and kids. Gave then a drug overdose. It's why I don't allow drugs in the studio or have employees that use. In fact, we fired our last body piercer just over a month ago when I caught her using.”

“Really, what was her name?”

“Ruby...Umm...Sam?”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, after shaking his head, Sam answered. “It was Ruby Demon. She was my ex.”

“Okay, do you have any idea where she kept her drugs?”

“On her, I guess. After she left I did a clean sweep of the place. If I had found any, I would have given them to you lot.”

“Okay, and ...”

“Sir, we have found something,” a young officer said as he popped his head in. They all walked back into the front part of the shop. 

“What do you have?” Detective Hughes asked.

“We found residue in this cabinet, sir,” the officer replied as he pointed out the cabinet.

“Okay, keep searching. Sorry, but we have to ...”

“Don't be, I know the drill.” Dean replied. 

It took them an hour, but no more traces or drugs were found. After all the officers left, Detective Hughes shook Dean's hands. 

“I don't think we need to take this any further. It looks like you might be a victim of a disgruntled ex-employee. Thank you for making this easy for us.”

“You're welcome and if you ever need some ink done, you know where to find us.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Detective Hughes smiled at Dean and then left.

“That was close,” Dean said as he sat down.

“Yeah, and look at the mess they left.” Sam added as he looked around the room.

“Look, go Sam. I know you have a dinner date with Gabriel. I can clean this up.”

“You sure?”

“Yes! Go!”

“Do you need a lift, Cas?”

“No, I will stay here and give Dean a hand. Tell Gabriel I will be home late tonight.”

“Will do. Goodnight, Dean,” but Sam's words fell on deaf ears as Dean headed out back.

Sam gave Castiel a worried look. “I will keep an eye on him. Don't worry.”

“Thanks,” Sam said as he patted Castiel on the shoulder before walking out.

Castiel joined Dean in the back. “He worries about you.”

“He shouldn't.”

“Maybe he shouldn't, but he does and...so do I.”

Dean turned to face Castiel. “Why? You don't know me. You don't know my past. So why should you care?”

“Dean...I...just do. I like you, a lot. If you know what I mean. I know you're straight, so you don't have to worry about me jumping your bones, but know this. If you never need someone to talk to. I'm willing to listen.”

“Thanks, but I will be fine.” 

Dean went to walk past Castiel and their shoulders touched. Dean didn't know why, but he froze at the contact. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head and looked deep in those blue eyes that were staring into his. He could feel it happening. He could see it moving in slow motion, but he couldn't stop himself as, he lent in and pressed his lips against Castiel's.

It wasn't a long kiss. Not really a kiss at all. Just lips on each other. A bit of pressure and then, nothing as Castiel pulled away. Panic raised in his mind, as wild thoughts ran crazy. Was Castiel going to hit him or worse, laugh at him? When Castiel raised his hand, Dean thought his first thought was going to be the answer, but instead, Castiel turned around more and kissed him back.

This time the kiss was something. There was more pressure. More movement. More feeling to it and it felt right. But then Dean's insecurities came back.

“No! I'm not...I'm not gay.” Dean muttered into the kiss. 

Because of this, Castiel broke the kiss. “I'm sorry, Dean, I will leave,” Castiel grabbed his trench coat and headed out the room. 

Dean stood there devastated and confused. How could he have these feelings for a man? He wasn't gay, was he?”

Sam came in the next day to find the studio still in a mess. When Castiel came in and Sam asked what happened, Castiel was honest with him and told Sam the truth. After several failed attempts to ring Dean, Sam found Dean's phone in the toilet.

It was a week before Dean dragged himself back into work. He looked like hell, but neither Sam nor Castiel asked him about it. They had a feeling that Dean would open up when he was ready.

Two days later, Dean found himself locking up the studio, when Castiel came back. 

“Sorry Dean, I left my keys in the locker.”

“You can get them,” Dean watched Castiel as he went to his locker and grabbed out his keys. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Dean, I...I'm sorry, okay. You kissed me and I wasn't thinking and ...”

“You really do like me, why?”

“Why not? You're a good looking, honest man that's...been hurt and...that didn't come out right.”

“Why do I like you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Ever since you walked into the studio, I've had these weird feelings for you and...I don't understand them. I'm straight, but ...”

“You can't control what your heart feels. Maybe...it's just because you are around gay people a lot or maybe you're not as straight as you think you are. But you will never know until you try.”

“You think I'm mad, don't you?”

“I was married once. Had a wife, two kids and I thought I was happy. Then one day, my wife wanted to try something new. A foursome. I realised then, I wasn't as straight as I thought I was. My wife wasn't the person I thought she was and in the end, we went our different ways. I've never regretted marrying her, but I've never regretted letting go either.”

“Will you help me?”

“Anything you want, Dean. Anything you want.”

Dean took Castiel by the hand and lent in for another kiss. His time it was soft. It was tender and it was full of love. As the kiss deepened, Castiel slipped a hand under Dean's T-shirt. Dean followed, but their T-shirts didn't stay on for long. Castiel lifted Dean so he was sitting on the table with his legs wrapped around his waist.

Another kiss, but it was short lived as Castiel started to suck on a spot on Dean's neck. Rolling his head back, Dean let out a groan. It felt good. It had been years since he had been with anyone and what Castiel was doing felt so good. 

Castiel slowly ran his tongue over Dean's collar bone, down his chest and one by one sucked on a nipple until it was red and sticking up. He then moved back up to Dean's other ear. 

“If you want me to stop, any time, I will, understand?”

“Yes, oh god, yes, I understand.”

Dean's whole body shivered as Castiel's tongue made its way back down to his nipples. Castiel rubbed his hands all over Dean's chest and stomach. Slowly, Dean lent back and laid down on the table. Castiel took this as a sign and moved his tongue down further and swilled it around Dean's bellybutton. While he did this, he unbuttoned Dean's jeans and slid them, and his undies, off.

“Cas,” Dean gasped, as the cool air came in contact with his growing manhood. 

Another groan, even louder, when Castiel started to stroke him. It was not that Dean understood that Castiel's tongue was following the patterns of his tattoos. So there they were, Dean naked, with his legs spread as Castiel licked ad occasionally nipped at his body. Dean was in heaven with his own human angel named Castiel.

As Castiel moved even lower, a hiss escaped Dean's lips as Castiel took him into his mouth. Dean could tell that Castiel wasn't a stranger to doing this. In fact, he was extremely skilled at using his tongue, teeth and mouth to cause such great pleasure. Gripping Castiel's hair, Dean could feel himself climaxing. Castiel could also feel it, by the way Dean's cock was twitching in his mouth. 

“CAS!” Dean cried out as he emptied himself inside the other man's mouth. 

But Castiel didn't stop sucking until Dean was completely empty. He then kissed back up to Dean's mouth. Dean thought the kiss would taste funny, being that his own cum was still in Castiel's mouth, but instead, he liked the taste.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Castiel?”

“I...I want to ...”

Dean looked at Castiel. The man was biting his lips, but Dean had a feeling he knew what Castiel wanted. Dean was a little scared at the thought of a man's cock inside of him, but as he looked deeper into those blue eyes, some of that fear left him.

“Cas, I...I want you to make love to me.”

“You mean, you want me inside of you? Are you sure?”

“No! I'm not sure, but I still want to do it. It's my first time. You are the first man I've been with and...I need this.”

“Only if you are sure, but if you want me to stop, I will. But then, we don’t have any condoms or lube.”

“Sam has some in his locker.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “It's for when he has company over.”

“Okay. Stay there while I get it.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Dean answered, but Castiel was back before he finished.

Castiel put the condom on and then spread some gel on his fingers, but before doing anything else, he kissed Dean again. Dean wasn't the first virgin he had been with, so he knew he needed to go nice and slow. 

As he kissed Dean, Castiel rubbed some of the gel over and around Dean's hole. Each time he moved over the hole he would put a little more pressure on it. Soon the tip of his finger was entering Dean. Pulling it out, Castiel did it again, only this time going a little deeper. As Dean's muscles clenched around his finger, Castiel broke the kiss.

He did this for two reasons. One, so if Dean wanted to tell him to stop, he could and the second one was so he could place kisses on the inside of Dean's thighs. With his free hand, Castiel rubbed Dean's stomach. 

As Dean relaxed, so did his muscle and Castiel started to push his finger in. It was slow going, in and then out, but once his finger was in all the way and moving in and out freely, Castiel added a second finger. Again, once the fingers moved smoothly, he added the third. This time, once there was no resistance, he started to spread them so he could stretch Dean's nice little hole. Once Dean's body started to shiver, Castiel knew he had hit Dean's sweet spot.

“Dean, are you ready for me?”

“Yes, and if you make me feel this good, I will love you forever.” Dean didn't miss the sad smile Castiel gave him, but right now he couldn't do anything about it.

Castiel pulled his fingers out, only to receive a disappointed hiss. He place some gel on his hand and ran it over his own aching cock. He put Dean's legs onto his shoulders, kissing each calf before taking hold of Dean's hips. 

“Are you ready to have the head of my snake inside of you?” Castiel hissed.

“So that's where you snake's body leads to. I will have to check it out more closely later,” Dean replied as he licked his lips. “And yes, I'm ready.”

“Good,” Castiel said.

Dean felt the pressure at his hole and then a burning sensation as Castiel's head breached his hole. Castiel felt Dean's muscles tense and he stopped moving. Instead he stayed like that, just rubbing one hand over Dean's stomach. Soon enough, Dean's muscles eased and he pushed a little more in. 

Every time Dean's muscles clenched, Castiel stopped until they relaxed. Like the fingers, he would move in and out until he was finally all inside Dean. Leaning down, while he waited for Dean to get used to all of him, he kissed Dean gently on the lips.

“Are you ready?” he whispered and got a nod to continue from Dean. He would pulled out and each time the thrust into Dean was harder and deeper. Soon they found the right rhythm and not long after that, Castiel found Dean's sweet spot again.

With each strike, Dean let out louder and deeper groans. His whole body was shaking and his own cock had hardened and started to ache again. Realising what was going on, Castiel took hold of Dean's pressure valve and stroked it in rhythm with his own movements.

“Dean, I'm going to ...” Castiel didn't get to finish off his sentence as he blew his load inside Dean, and it wasn't long before Dean was coming all over Castiel's hand.

They rode out their releases by Castiel lying on Dean's chest and kissing. Once finished, Castiel helped Dean to get up. They washed each other down, before dressing.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Here it was. The truth to go with the lie Dean had told him earlier about always going to love him.

“I...I love you and...please don't take this the wrong way, but...do you mind if we keep this to ourselves for now?”

“Sure,” Dean could see Castiel tense as he answered him.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Yes, there is. What is it?”

“I just though...it's stupid really. I just got my hopes up again and I should have known better.”

“Hopes up, so I wasn't any good, Sorry, it was my first time and ...”

“What are you talking about? You were amazing.”

“But you just said...I'm confused.”

“You don't want anyone to know about us, so it will be easier on you when you leave me, right?”

“No, I love you. I know that now. Why would I...it's happened before, right? That is why you gave me that sad smile?” Castiel just hung his head. “Look, I know I'm new to this and you're right. We could break up or we could be together forever. We don't know. What I do know is, until that day, whether it's us going our own ways or death separates us, I will be here for you and my love will never die.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes, I do. I just wanted to wait until I figure how to tell Sam. After all, he's not going to let me live this down. Now, how about you and I go back to my place, have something to eat, have a shower and later on, you can let me check out your snakehead.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Castiel replied as he gave Dean a French kiss. Dean now knew another place that Castiel had a piercing.


End file.
